vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Marcusb/Jenkins 1969
File Koch-Mehrin.txt: 86013 tokens File Jenkins 1969.txt: 14570 tokens Total: 100583 tokens Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 3235-3236 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 945-946 einzutauschen und setzte so den Kreislauf fest. Dieses kommonetäre Agio >bezog sich vornehmlich auf die kleinen Silberstücke und machte sich bereits bei geringfügigen Kursschwankungen bemerkbar. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7335-7336 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1122-1123 <100 Öre geschaffen. 712 Am 18. Dezember 1872 wurde die Münzkonvention zwischen Am 18. Dezember 1872 wurde die Münzkonvention zwischen den drei >nordischen Staaten in Stockholm beschlossen. Während Norwegen diese Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7338-7339 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1145-1145 Von 1814 bis 1905 hatte der schwedische König den norwegischen Königsthron in Personalunion inne, dennoch blieb Norwegen selbständiges Währungsgebiet. Die Ablehnung der 1872 in Stockholm beschlossenen Münzkonvention Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7339-7340 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1146-1147 durch das norwegische Parlament hatte wohl ihre Ursache darin, daß Norwegen >seine Unabhängigkeit besonders betonen wollte. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7430-7430 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1192-1192 sowie Scheidemünzen (2 und 1 Krone sowie 50, 25 und 10 Öre). Das Gold bildete die Grundlage der Währung, nicht aber der Bimetallismus wie in Prankreich. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7731-7731 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 327-327 kann man darunter „die Übertragung von Teileigenschaften oder Teilerscheinungen auf ein Ganzes als unzertrennbares Zusammenwirken von Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7334-7335 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1120-1120 aussprach; als neue Rechnungseinheit wurde die Krone zu 100 Öre geschaffen . Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7449-7450 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1223-1224 Um die von den Bankzetteln möglicherweise herrührenden Kursschwankungen auszuschließen, einigten sich 1894 die Bank von Norwegen >und die Schwedische Reichsbank dahingehend, ohne Einschränkung gegenseitig ihre Zettel „zu vollem Werte" entgegenzunehmen. Es wurde ferner Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 855-855 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 766-766 a) A n l a ß der G r ü n d u n g u n d I n h a l t d e r M ü n z u n i o n Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7512-7512 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1384-1385 zu überwinden . Diese positive Entwicklung der Skandinavischen Münzunion wurde aber auch dadurch unterstützt, daß die drei nordischen Staaten vornehmlich Agrarländer waren und daher außerhalb der großen >internationalen Finanzoperationen — einschließlich der kurzfristigen Kapitalbewegungen — standen. Die regulierende Funktion der Emissionsbanken war somit begrenzt. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 6455-6455 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 934-934 eintrat und auch die Sammlung sowie Rücksendung der Münzen keine Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 6466-6467 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 905-905 daß sie das jeweils für sie im Verkauf günstigere Metall abgab; zum anderen Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7338-7338 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1145-1145 Von 1814 bis 1905 hatte der schwedische König den norwegischen Königsthron in Personalunion inne, dennoch blieb Norwegen selbständiges Währungsgebiet. Die Ablehnung der 1872 in Stockholm beschlossenen Münzkonvention Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7442-7443 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1217-1218 Monaten in Gold abzudecken. Hierdurch wurden Wechselkursschwankungen — die die Lateinische Münzunion so stark belasteten — unmöglich >gemacht. Dänische, norwegische und schwedische Goldkronen standen nunmehr stets pari zueinander. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 856-856 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 766-766 a) A n l a ß der G r ü n d u n g u n d I n h a l t d e r M ü n z u n i o n Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4065-4065 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 904-904 zwei Momente bestimmt: Einmal konnte die Banque de France durch ihre Prämienpolitik der Nachfrage nach einem bestimmten Metall in der Weise begegnen, Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7334-7334 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1118-1119 1872 eine Skandinavische Münzkommission zusammen, die sich für den >dänischen Vorschlag — Schaffung eines skandinavischen Münzsystems — Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7430-7430 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1162-1162 Jede öffentliche Kasse war verpflichtet, Scheidemünzen umzuwechseln. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7451-7451 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1225-1225 vereinbart, die eingelösten fremden Zettel an die Ursprungsbank zurückzusenden. Dänemark schloß sich dieser Regelung im Jahre 1901 an. Damit Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7487-7487 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1300-1300 aufgehoben und die Ausfuhr von Gold verboten, obgleich die drei Unions88 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 8691-8691 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 850-850 E. E g n e r : Der Lateinische Münzbund seit dem Weltkriege, Leipzig 1925, Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 854-854 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1183-1183 c) Die E n t w i c k l u n g z u r u n v o l l s t ä n d i g e n W ä h r u n g s u n i o n Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1581-1582 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 665-665 Das 19. Jahrhundert ist das der werdenden Weifwirtschaft, die der Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1582-1582 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 665-666 Das 19. Jahrhundert ist das der werdenden Weifwirtschaft, die der >Ergänzung durch die Währungsordnung bedurfte . War die Idee des Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 3182-3183 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 936-937 Über die Papiergeldemission ergaben sich Inflationswirkungen, die >zum beschriebenen Abfluß des Münzgoldes führten. Insbesondere die Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 3186-3186 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 944-944 brachte man in das Heimatland zurück, um sie gegen Münzen der Union Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4422-4422 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 980-980 wonach jedes Land im Falle einer Auflösung der Münzunion verpflichtet Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5359-5359 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 828-828 b) Die P r o b l e m e der L a t e i n i s c h e n M ü n z u n i o n Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7445-7445 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 1223-1224 Um die von den Bankzetteln möglicherweise herrührenden Kursschwankungen auszuschließen, einigten sich 1894 die Bank von Norwegen >und die Schwedische Reichsbank dahingehend, ohne Einschränkung gegenseitig ihre Zettel „zu vollem Werte" entgegenzunehmen. Es wurde ferner Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 7882-7882 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 790-790 den Anlaß für die Gründung der Lateinischen Münzunion. — Siehe ferner: Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 8053-8053 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 806-807 Am 23. Dezember 1865 wurde ein Münzvertrag zwischen Frankreich, >Italien, Belgien und der Schweiz geschlossen, der unter dem Namen Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 8751-8751 Jenkins 1969.txt: line 791-791 H.-P. W i l l i s : A History of the Latin Monetary Union — A Study of International Monetary Action, Chicago 1901.